The Reunion
by BethNatalyaGlamaHart
Summary: Half AU. After swearing on giving up on love Olivia finds herself back home in New York after filing for Divorce with her ex-husband. While there her eyes are open to new e\Experiences, Happiness, and maybe even Love
1. Chapter 1

A/N I would just like to say thank you for actually taking the time to read this story this is my first L&O SVU fanfic and I am seriously freaking out over me writing this and you guys and gals reading it. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**About Story**

_**Brian cheated on Olivia with Amanda while she was pregnant with their son Dylan so she decided to move to New York to start over her life while she's their she runs into an old friend. After swearing she gave up on love her eyes are opened to new possibilities and much, much more**_

**I DO NOT own any of these characters THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF(THE WRITER AND CREATOR OF LAW AND ORDER SVU) I only own Dylan for now until others OC'S are introduce later.**

**Letting Go and Moving On**

Olivia stood outside the door to her new apartment looking and sighing. The moment was bitter sweet on one side she was happy to be back home in New York where she belonged with friends and family and on the other she was devastated by the fact her reasoning for moving back was a nasty divorce from her cheating husband .

"Mama is this the new house?" Her seven year old son Dylan asked holding her hand.

"Yes. This is our new home." She smiled looking down at him trying to hide the fact she was still wounded by Brian

**Months Ago**

_**Olivia approached her bedroom cautiously and quietly. She didn't have any trouble figuring out what was happening. She had suspected Brian was spending time with other women but to go as far as sleeping with them she wanted visual proof of this.**_

_**A mixture of moans where coming from behind her bedroom door which she was inches from now as she moved closer and closer her tears slowly began to run down her cheeks she grabbed the door knob and pushed it hard to a point it left a hole in the wall**_

_**For a moment Olivia just stood there taking it in all of it. **_

"_**OH MY GOD!" Amanda shouted from beneath him causing Brian to jolt and grab his boxers.**_

"_**Liv let me explain!" Brian pleaded moving toward her.**_

"_**TWELVE YEARS BRIAN TWELVE!-" She shouted "I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" **_

"_**You weren't suppose to find out this way." Amanda said pulling up her pants. Olivia cocked her head to the side and moved past Brian**_

"_**You have the balls to speak to me Amanda. You have exactly Ten seconds to get the hell out of my house or I'll start shooting." She looked at Amanda with the purest of hatred in her eyes.**_

"_**Liv-" **_

"_**10.….9.…8-" Olivia interrupted. Amanda didn't hesitate to run past her holding what was left of her clothing. Soon after she heard Amanda's car crank up she turned to Brian.**_

_**He was about to speak but Olivia cut him off. "I want a divorce." Olivia clenched her jaw.**_

"_**Liv babe please don't do this. I swear it isn't how it looks." He lied**_

"_**SAVE IT! How could you ?" Olivia let the tears run down her face not caring anymore.**_

"_**It was a mistake . She meant nothing to me I swear." Brian explained he motioned to grab her wrist she pulled away.**_

"_**She meant nothing?" She questioned "-then why the hell was she in my house huh and in my bed." She paused as if giving him a chance to speak.**_

"_**Olivia I never meant for any of this to happen we had a few drinks next thing you know-"**_

"_**I find you laid up with her ? You know what I'm done." Olivia turned on her heels and stormed off headed towards her car. Still in his boxers Brian follows her out.**_

"_**Liv please I didn't mean to hurt you!" Brian yelled.**_

_**Olivia got into her car and started the ignition. "If you had time to do it you had time to think about it." and with that she drove off.**_

**Present Day**

Olivia unpacked their things as Dylan played with his toys when suddenly the door bell rung. 'who could that be' she thought to herself as she went and looked through the peep hole she saw a blonde woman smiling she slowly opened the door.

"Can I help you.?" Olivia asked trying to be polite.

"I can't believe its you Olivia." The woman said in astonishment. Olivia just looked at her.

"It's me Alex from Queens. Our mothers were best friends and my mom would let you spend the night when things got out of hand." She responded trying to be discrete

Now it was all coming back to her. Olivia's mom was a very bad alcoholic and got pretty nasty toward Olivia and the Novaks let her stay with them. They practically raised her when she was old enough she moved out and every since then she was on her own

"Wait a minute your Don and Sonyas daughter right?" Olivia asked

Alex nodded. "So is it okay if I come in.?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah come on in excuse the mess." She offered moving aside and letting her in.

**HOURS LATER**

They spent most of the time catching up before helping Olivia get everything set up in her new home. This is what Olivia missed not seeing an old friend but being happy although it was still unfamiliar she was glad she wasn't alone of course she had Dylan but this is just what she needed.

"Do you remember Elliot Stabler?" Alex asked putting photos up on the wall.

"Not really the name rings a bell though." Olivia admitted.

"Well thanks to your mom he heard you were back in town and he wanted to see you." Alex replied.

"I told him if I saw you I would tell you to give him a call." She walked to her purse and pulled out a piece a paper containing a number on it she guessed it was his.

"Well thanks. But I'll probably hold on to this till I can get the hang on things around here. But for now I'll put this is in safe keeping for now." Just as she was finishing up Alex received a phone call.

"Hey Liv it's been great catching up with you but I have to." She hugged Olivia. "Got little ones of my own you know how it is." She said walking to the door and Olivia followed.

"Tell me about it. Well thanks again for coming by I appreciated it more than you know." With that Alex left leaving Olivia to play with her son

_After putting Dylan to sleep Olivia held Elliots number in her hands she smiled she'd lied to Alex she remembered Elliot very well. Especially going to Homecoming before "leaving"_

**Let me know what you guys think should I continue, stop, or whateves thanks fot reading and plz reviews are wanted- XOXO Angela**


	2. To A New Beginning

**First of all I want to apologize for the very extensive wait have so much going on with school,prom and everything else in life that is to much to explain. Once again I am so sorry that this took forever I was also suffering some sort of writers block I really can't put it in to words.**

**So the first chapter went smoother than I thought I'm so happy to see a lot of positive reactions to this story. This idea came from to of my favorite things music and Musicals my song choice that I got inspired by is **_**Side Effects Of You by Fantasia and the new musical If/Then starring the most amazing actress/singer/goddess Idina Menzel.**_

**I won't make you guys wait any longer here is chapter two.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY LAW AND ORDER SVU CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN DYLAN(OC) ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER DICK WOLF**

**To A New Beginning **

Olivia lay silently in her bed her eyes flooded with tears and her mind clouded by thoughts of her past life, home , lover. "It wasn't supposed to be this way" she thought to herself "This is all wrong" she continued to think. Slowly she slid out of her bed she looked at a picture of her son she admired his happiness and how he could go through the world not knowing that everything was imperfect and how he was clueless of all the pain surrounding him how she admired his smile.

She weakly walked out of her room and into Dylans. She eyed him as he slept peacefully she loved the way he curled up into to a ball almost just to protect his bear 'Benny'. Today was Saturday and Olivia had not yet found a job so she decided that maybe she should invite Alex and her children to the nearby park.

"Olivia!" Alex called out as she walked up hand in hand with her son and daughter. Oliva waved at them and met her half way with Dylan.

"Hey I'm glad you could make it." Olivia said trying to ease the small amount of awkwardness.

"Anytime. We weren't doing anything when you called. Alex replied. "I like for you to meet my kids Jesseca and Kevin. Say hi to ." The kids waved shyly and smiled.

"Aren't you guys adorable. This is my son Dylan how about you guys go play around on the playground and get to know each other while I talk to your mommy." All three of them nodded and ran full speed to the swing set. Olivia and Alex sat at the closet table next to them.

"So how are you…..with everything?" Alex asked.

"To be honest I don't really know. I never imagined being hear well I mean I figured things were going down hill I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Olivia admitted.

"I can't imagine what it's like going through that. I really wish I knew what to say to help." Alex responded. "I'm curious though when you say you knew it was heading down hill what do you mean by that?"

"I knew that when he was out late he was 'hanging out' with other women I didn't know he was sleeping with them. I thought he would go out get drunk and you know dance with them and get touchy-" Olivia paused trying to hold back her obvious anger. "-Little did I know he was screwing them in our home in our bed. When I was out."

"He brought them to your house!" Alex nearly shouted. "I can understand the drunk thing getting handsy and all but if Trevor even thought about bringing one home he'd have another thing coming."

"How is Trevor by the way I never asked." Olivia asked wanting to change the subject desperately Alex understood.

"He's got a major case right now he's at the office more than ever now but he always comes home to momma when he misses 'it'." They both laugh.

"Shame they can't all be like that." Olivia side as she took a sip of her coffee and looking over to the children playing.

Alex reached out a hand to her. "When you fall of a horse you just half to get back up-"

"I didn't fall of f the horse I held on tightly as it dragged me along for years." Olivia intercepted.

"Point taken but what I mean is you can't let that hold you back forever. How long has it been since you were on a date?"

"A long time." Olivia admitted. "I'm fine with just having Dylan around he's all the man I need and besides I don't think I can deal with all of that again."

"Deal with what?"

"Everything going out, dating, trusting." She responded.

"Olivia would you listen to yourself ? I would be lying if I said Brian was the only ass out there but I'm most definitely certain there are better men out there." Alex looked at her.

"Hypothetically speaking say I do go out there it would take years for me to find someone who can handle me and my son. I don't think I can just bring anyone around him." Olivia said. "Dylan was upset when he found out me and his father weren't going to be together anymore. I just don't want him to get his hopes up thinking mommy found someone whose only going to leave again."

Alex sighed. "I understand how you feel. Dylan is such a sweet kid I would hate to see him get hurt throughout all of this but would you at least think about it?"

"Fine if that helps I will think about for you." Olivia obliged.

"Great what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Having a date with Dylan. Why?" Olivia sat back.

"No reason just wondering." Alex lied .

Olivia gave Alex a distinctive look she knew that somewhere deep inside Alex had something planned. Now if only she knew exactly what that plan was.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Dylan was put down for his nap leaving Olivia to a quiet house and her thoughts of Brian.

_**Flashback **_

"_**I'm glad you decided to give us another try." Brian said as he sat across from Olivia at the diner while Dylan sat happily in his high chair.**_

"_**Look Brian I thought that Dylan would need both of his parents now that he's four. I agreed to move back in with you only for that sole purpose nothing more." She argued looking up from her menu.**_

"_**Come on Liv be serious you still love me." Brian urged.**_

"_**I would be lying if I said I was completely over you but that's not why I moved back in." Olivia countered.**_

"_**Look I get it you think just because we're divorced you think we can't be together."**_

"_**No I don't. Look at your son." Olivia said nodding in Dylans direction. "He is the only reason why I even considered taking a phone call from you. Dylan needs his mother and his father so as much as you want to think there is something more you are wrong."**_

"_**So that night we had sex meant nothing right?" Brian added.**_

_**Olivia was stunned she had no words to say she only felt a rush of emotion. "I slept with you that night because I was feeling lonely and I downed multiple drinks and you took advantage of that…..and me. I regret that night more than you will ever understand." Olivia stood up grabbed her things along with Dylan.**_

"_**Are you saying I raped you?" Brian questioned standing up.**_

"_**I hate you." And with that Olivia and Dylan were gone.**_

Olivia wiped a tear from her face as she flipped through t.v channels no matter how hard she pushed those thoughts back that one in particular kept coming up. She didn't think of it as rape more like an accident he had a little in his system to so he wasn't entirely at fault.

"I wish I had never met you." She said out loud. And then suddenly all of these If/Then momens popped up in her head. If she hadn't met Brian than she wouldn't have Dylan but If she hadn't left New York then she would never be in this situation now. And then it her Elliot she hadn't called him since Alex gave her his number.

"Mommy." A sleepy eyed Dylan immerged from his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"Hey bubby ." She cooed using his nickname. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I'm hungry." He responded lightly as she placed him on a couch.

"Well what would you like to eat." She asked him.

"I want pancakes." She laughed she knew how much he loved eating breakfast for dinner on most nights.

"I guess we can do that you lay down here while I make them okay?" Just then she received a knock on her door. She walked over and answered.

"Olivia."

**That's all for now folks let me know what you thought about tonights chapeter I promise the next wont be so long to be updated peace one love and all that's in between.**


End file.
